The lovebirds
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Dom and Letty finally go on a date! And Dom opens up about how he really feels about her. Takes place after Fast and furious 6 Please read and enjoy


**A/N Ok this is my first F&F fic, I've loved the movies since I saw the fist one. I liked the last one but thought Dom needed to let Letty know how he really felt. So I came up with this, they might not act normal but go with it. I hope its sweet enough. I really hope you all like this one. **

This is a one shot. AND SORRY FOR ANY MISS SPELLED WORDS!

* * *

Dom pulled up to the nice place called Cha Cha Cha, his sister had talked him into taking Letty there. Mia just went on and on about how wonderful the place was and how the food was so delicious. Dom knew it was only because it was her and Brian's first and he could remember how excited she was when she told him why she was all dressed up. Letty had given him many hints that she wanted to be taken out but Dom never got the hints. Only when his sister came up to him and pointed it out did he notice. And he would do anything in the world to make her happy now that he had her back.

He opened up the door to his newly rebuilt Dodge Charger and stepped out. Walking around to the passenger side he opened the door for Letty to get out. She swung her legs out first and Dom just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. As she stood he could see the off shoulder pale pink dress with a hankerchief skirt that stopped just before her knees. She wore no stockings on her toned legs that looked good in the nice shiny black high heels.

Letty looked up at Dom as he shut the door, God she was just so beautiful. Dom thought as he watched her long curly hair wave in the slight wind. Letty had never dressed up like this before and it made Dom wonder if she was right about how she wasn't the same girl he had known before. He knew she was the old Letty as well but with a slight new girliness. He really did hope that Mia was right about this place, he wanted a good place to take his love since it was a fresh start for them both.

He held the door for her and then followed her in. He looked around at the restaurant...there was tiny white Christmas lights all over, and crowded with little tables with colorful clothes,and the walls had murals on them...but he was a bit disappointed. It wasn't the fancy place he had thought. He had wanted a fancy one for his first date with the new Letty. For he wanted to do it right this time around. But Letty seemed to like it by the smile that lit her face.

When she stopped at a table, he moved and pulled out a chair for her, she gave him a curious look when he did it. She sat down anyway and he went around and sat across from her. He tugged at the tie that suddenly was too tight around his neck. The shirt button was digging into his windpipe. How did Brian wear these things? Dom regretted putting this idiotic suit on, and he cursed Brian for talking him in to it. He wondered how it was that he seemed to get talked into a lot of stuff lately...stuff he would never have done a few months ago. Getting Letty back had changed him. He never knew how much he had really loved his first love until she was gone.

He looked across the table at her, she was holding up a red menu while smiling. He looked down at the table feeling uneasy about this place.

"Do you have an idea of what you want to eat?"

Dom looked up at the sound of Letty's voice. "Oh...Yeah sure. You?" Dom didn't realize he was zoned off.

"Creamy Burrito Casserole. The picture looks yummy." Letty said as she turned the menu around for Dom to see. "Doesn't it?"

Dom shook his head. "Not bad for paper food." Dom tried to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"Hey! It better not be paper when it comes out or I'll be having a talk with someone." Letty put the menu down while smiling. "What are you ganna have, huh smart ass?"

"Chicken Enchiladas." Dom said proudly.

A good looking young man came over to the table, and smiled and pulled out his small order book and pen. "Ready when you are."

Letty smiled up at him. "I'll have the Creamy Burrito Casserole, and a beer."

"And you sir?" The man asked turning to Dom.

"I'll have Chicken Enchiladas, and a beer."

"I'll be right back with your beers." The waiter turned and left.

Dom reached across and took her hand over the table. "Letty, I should have checked this place before I brought you here. It's not what I had planned. I had something better in mind."

"Whats wrong with it?" Letty asked offensively.

"Nothing for a casual dinner or lunch. But not for the night I planned. You deserve a nice dinner." Dom was suprised at himself...his sister was right, he did have a soft side.

Letty's cheeks turned a very light pink. "I don't mind. This works for me. Don't worry about it. Now I was wondering about Mia, I mean they haven't bought anything for the baby yet."

"Well, it's not here yet. We have plenty of time to fix a room." Dom told her letting out a laugh.

"Dom, have you looked at your sister? She's about to pop." Letty put her hand over her belly and then pulled it away as far as her arm would go. Then she made a 'kapow' sound.

Dom seemed to be thinking, and his mouth pursed up a bit. "I don't know anything about this kind of thing. Any ideas?"

"How about we talk to the others in the family and come up with a plan. It will be fun." Letty told him as she looked around at the all the people who were laughing and talking loudly to one another.

Dom smiled brightly. "We could surprise them. I have another idea. I'm going to talk to Brian. I think they need a van to drive my new nephew or niece around. No racing about in a muscle car for my newest family member...not untill its a older teen that is. The baby will need a nice slow yet safe ride." Dom laughed picturing Brian driving around in a shitty brown mini van.

"Ok, thats a beginning. We'll get the gang together tomorrow without them."

They grew quiet when the waiter brought them the beers and food. For awhile they ate in silence. Dom was content. *******************************  
Letty poked another forkful of her food into her mouth. She was getting full but it seemed to be hard to stop as the food was so tasteful. She watched as Dom took another big swallow of his beer. "Hey Dom." She said softly.

Dom looked up his face set. "Yeah?"

"Why did you really make that jump to catch me?"

Dom looked down at his beer thinking about taking another few swallows. "I already told you, I went on faith."

"Thats bullshit and you know it. Please Dom I need to know. You could have died!" Letty forced out smacking her hand on the table causing a few people to look their way.

Dom looked up at her. Letty kept telling him about how she wasn't the same girl he once knew but right now all he could see was the old Letty...calling him on his bullshit. She was the only one who could really ever get him to open up about anything. "I wouldn't have cared."

Letty watched Dom move his beer bottle from one hand to the other and then back again. He looked slightly uncomfortable but his face was still hard as rock. "What do you mean?"

Dom looked up from his beer, looking right into Letty's eyes. "You should know what I mean Letty." He began to peel the sticker off the beer with his fingernail. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Tell me." Her eyes were pleading, she wanted to know why he did it. Why would he do that for her after she had shot him.

"There was no way I was going to watch you die again Letty." Dom looked straight at her, his eyes got softer as he went on.

"And what if that car wouldn't have been there?"

"Then I would have died happy...having you in my arms one last time. Holding you close to me..." Dom looked down and then back up at Letty a small smile appearing on his lips. "I cant live through you dying again, it was too much the first time...and now that I have you back I will do anything to keep it that way. Even if it means dying in the process." Dom knew he should stop while he was a head but he had to make sure she knew how much she meant to him...just incase. "And I love you more than anything else in the world...even my Dodge Charger." Dom let his lips turn up to form a open smile.

Letty's eyes suddenly got watery and a small yet sad smile made its way present. "I can see why I was so mad for you the first time...and why I am this time." Letty could feel her heart skip a beat when she saw him just a few months ago just before she shot him. And when she shot him something went off in her gut...guilt, worry and sadness. She didn't know why at the time but now she did.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you like it. And I was thinking of doing a story about a baby shower for Brian and Mia. Anyone agree?**


End file.
